Decisions
by FakeFacts
Summary: You're put into the Animus to reveal the truth about what happened after the death of Madeleine de L'Isle. Reveal the truth about the templars and the assassins, using one of your ancestor's memories.
1. Prologue: The father of understanding

~ Meredith Walker, 1777.

Thoughts of all kinds filled the room, but no one would dare to speak them out loud. They were afraid. Afraid of a young woman, who would soon become their leader.  
Just looking at the door, the crowd remained silent, knowing that was the only thing they could do right now.  
The door opened and only one man appeared. Everyone made sure they were seated, as he made his way to the stage. He did not speak, since it was not yet time for his speach. The girl had yet to arrive.  
And again, everyone was staring at the big door. The man did so too. A great man he was, but at the moment, there was someone far more interesting. He dealt with that perfectly, not feeling any jealousy towards her, since she was the only one capable of doing what needed to be done.

The time to speak arrived as he heard the front door open and he cleared his throat to get the attention.  
'Today.. A great woman fell. The assassins stroke once again,' he said, lacking emotion in his words. He did not care for this woman. That was no secret.  
'But, we have to move on. Madeleine will not be leading us anymore. Our fellow Templar Meredith will,' he spoke.

The great woman appeared. Everyone gazed at her as if she were a princess. She was not, but she was to become something much more than that.  
As she made her way towards the stage, everyone was studying her. Her long brown hair, the clothing that Madeleine used to wear, the pretty face, the thin body.. Even though she did not seem scary at first sight, she had assassinated some of the greatest enemies, so she had earned all the respect she was given.

Now, it was time for her to speak.  
"The Assassins.. They think they have won, but it is impossible to win. We do not need one leader, one mind to rule the whole Order. We.. Together.. We are the Order. We will get what we want and the Assassins will lose."  
She was very realistic, but she knew that there weren't many Assassins left in this area, so this would be easy.

"May the father of understanding guide us."


	2. The test

~ Meredith Walker, 1771.

'So, I want you to take the two novices out for some real life practice,' the leader told me. He pointed towards my back, where the two novices were standing. 'Meet Charles and Katherine,' he then said. It seemed that he was pretty serious, even though he knew that I was not very good with people.  
"Isn't Av-" I tried, but his gaze made me bite my lip.  
I turned around, smiling at the two novices, whose names I had already forgotten. "Okay.." I then said, knowing that I could not refuse.  
I turned back to the leader. "What will you have us do?" I asked.  
'I want you to get some information,' he simply answered. 'The Templars have returned to our woods. I'd like to scare them with some voodoo, but I'm afraid that I can not do that right now since we do not want to scare any others,' he sighed.  
'The problem is, we do not know who the Templars are, only that they have disguised themselves. They seem to be everywhere. With the slaves, with our novices.. Find them and kill them,' he said.  
'But, do so by the Creed. Follow the rules and make sure that no innocents will get hurt.'

And so, we arrived at one of our secret hideouts in the woods. "Okay," I said, after turning around, "I want you, boy, to disguise yourself as a guard, since there are no female guards."  
I bit my lip, thinking about the many possibilities in which he'd screw up. But, the two of them were my Mentor's favorite novices. The best trained ones. One of them even had Eagle Vision. I forgot which one, though.  
"We will disguise ourselves as slaves in the meanwhile. Even though our disguises are different, we have the same mission. Retrieve information from the others. Talk with them, ask around.. Watch every single one of them. We can not hurt any innocents, so make sure you find the Templar," I then said.

When we arrived at the back of the camp, I looked at the two of them. I started digging in the ground, without saying why.  
After this, I reached out to the girl. "Give me your blades. You can not take them with you. I can see them," I told her. She started protesting, but fell quiet when she saw my gaze. She took of her blades and gave them to me. "You should have done that before," I told her.  
I looked at the boy. He did not wear his blades. He had weapons, though. The weapons of a guard. But, that was fine. It would seem strange if he did not carry any weapons.

After we had buried the blades, I ran towards a tree. I jumped, placing my left foot against the tree and reached towards a branch, grabbing it. It did not take long for me to stand on it, after which I looked at the two of them. "Hurry up," I said.  
As I ran over the branches, jumping from one to another, watching my surroundings and path at once, I enjoyed the moment. I loved how the wind felt, how it felt to climb and run.. I felt free, as there were no boundaries. We did not have to behave and walk with hour head high. We just.. ran.


	3. The Failure

~ Meredith Walker, 1771.

And so, we reached the camp of the slaves.  
I jumped to a lower branch, so I could silently land on the ground. I hid myself behind a tent, waiting for the two novices to follow. It took a while and the girl didn't land right, but she did not hurt herself, so all was fine.  
"Okay. Behave as you should. Do not, in any condition, draw the attention. We do not want them to know that we are here. We have to silently kill the traitors, without anyone knowing that we were here."  
After that, we went our own way. The guy walked towards the guards, smiling. He did not seem very natural. I sighed, but I knew that if I kept looking at him, I would draw the attention to myself, since slaves had to work.

So, I went to a group of slaves. "Hey.." I said. I was dirty because of the digging, so I blended in easily. "They told me to help you.. What can I do?" I asked.  
No one answered, so I just started mimicking their work.  
The slaves started talking to each other in the Native American language. I did not understand a word they said, but I did not care. It was their behavior that I was interested in.  
Suddenly, the only slave that had been silent all this time, said something. 'So you are planning to escape?' he asked. The woman snarled at him. 'Not be so loud!' Her English wasn't good, but she was understandable.  
"Why did you not tell me that you are English too?" I asked the man, frowning. "Why are you here? I thought that I was the only one," I told him.  
'I stole something from this nobleman. An apple. From the market. It was a red apple and it looked fresh. But, he arrested me and after my struggling, he told me that I would be send to hell,' he said quickly.  
"Ah, so.." I said, after which I smiled at him. "I'm glad that I'm not alone anymore.. Are you also planning to escape?" I asked. I knew that he was lying, but that did not mean that he was the traitor.

Suddenly, he started acting weird. It did not take long for him to collapse and I was completely shocked, since I did not know what happened. I started acting all crazy, so that no one would notice that I wasn't afraid.  
I looked around, after which I saw that the novice-girl was behind me. In her mouth she had a small blowpipe, as if she was just chewing on it.  
My eyes widened as the guards came close. I ran to our male novice and started yelling, as if I was afraid and I did not know what to do.  
'It doesn't matter,' one of the guards said suddenly. 'This only means that there's an assassin here,' he said, after which he shot me in the shoulder. I did not even have the time to dodge, so I screamed from pain. I collapsed and watched the male novice shoot him, after which he sliced the throat of the other one with a blade.  
I stood up, holding my left hand on my right shoulder, feeling the blood flow against the palm of my hand. I turned around and walked towards the girl, after which I slapped her in the face. "Are you insane?" I hissed. But, I knew that this was not the time. "You killed an innocent. Well done. Have you not learned the rules of the creed? I wonder what Agaté will think of this," I then said, after which I turned around.  
"We will have to get away from here. The slaves have fled and the guards are dead. I am sure that we have drawn enough attention to ourselves."


End file.
